Salvation, what be thy name?
by angelus abyssi
Summary: i suck at summarys. all the titans have been sent back in time and robin is the only one who remembers being a titan. can he make them remember and get them back home? and how did they get there in the first place? raerob pairing [WIP]
1. Time Flies

Hello, Hello, Hello my friends. Welcome to another story that I have written for your viewing pleasure. Well, if you like it any way. I hope none of you are too upset that I am writing this instead of updating my other story, Follow the Leader. Well this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I just had to get it out in the open. Don't worry, this will not get in the way of my other story. And now, I give you Salvation, what be thy name?

**Disclaimer: I think we are all aware that I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_Nothing farther then he uttered- not a feather then he_

_fluttered-_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have_

_flown before-_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have_

_flown before."_

_Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

-Edgar Allan Poe, "The Raven"

**Chapter One:**

Time Flies

Silence reigned over the tower as Robin sat restlessly at the kitchen table.

"Where are they," he wondered aloud.

It was almost noon and the masked wonder had seen neither hide nor hair of any of his teem mates. If it had been simply Beast Boy who remained unheard from then he wouldn't have been worried, but Raven was usually up long before anyone in the tower. If she was missing in the morning then something was wrong.

With a sigh Robin stood from his seat and walked across the room. He had every intention of finding the others and beating them within an in of their lives when he found them. They shouldn't have been making him worry. _That is **if** you find them,_ stated a nagging voice at the back of his head. Robin growled in frustration with his own thoughts as he made his way down the hall to Beast Boy's room.

When he arrived he knocked on the door loudly. A few seconds later he knocked again. And again. His hand was in the air, ready to knock again when a groggy Beast Boy opened the door.

"Dude what is so important that you had to wake me up? I was trying to sleep!" the changeling grumbled.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but have you seen any of the other titans?" Robin asked him.

"No. Wait, Raven came up here earlier to ask me for something or other, I think" Beast Boy stated.

"You **think**?" Robin growled.

"I know it was her; I just can't remember what it was she asked for," he defended himself.

"How can you _not_ remember? She never comes to your room. I would think that this would stick out at least a little in your memory," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"The only reason that I remember she was here at all is because she usually avoids my room like the plague, or something. I mean, come on, I was more than half asleep. No way I'm gonna be able to remember what Ice Queen was up here for. But I'm pretty sure I remember that it was something weird, something that none of the rest of you would have. I just can't remember what," the green boy responded exasperatedly, "Why did you ask?"

"I haven't seen anyone but you all morning," Robin stated dejectedly.

"Have you checked their rooms?"

"No. I was about to. Yours was just the first one I came to. Thanks Beast Boy."

"No problem."

Robin walked off down the hall, feeling a little bit better. All his worrying was probably for nothing. The others were most likely just sleeping in. _All three of them on the same day? That's pretty unlikely,_ whispered that nagging voice at the back of his head again. Robin wished that voice would go away. He kept telling himself that the titans were fine, that when he got to their rooms they would be there. He just wished that he could convince the butterflies in his stomach of that.

The next room he got to was Raven's. He rapped softly, but firmly on the door. No response. He knocked again, this time with a little more force. When he still received no answer, he pounded loudly on the door.

"Raven, I know you're in there, now open up," he called. There was still no answer from the room beyond. Robin sighed and punched in the access code for her room. He hadn't wanted to invade her privacy, but if she wasn't going to answer than he had no choice. What lay in the room in front of him made Robin's eyes bulge. Raven's normally tidy room was in disarray. There was a large black circle on the wall to the left of her bed that looked as if it had been drawn on there with a thick permanent marker. Everything in the room seemed to have been pulled toward that circle. Her bed was no longer against the wall, but in the middle of her room. All of the items on her shelves looked as if they had been thrown toward the dark circle. Her room, in total, looked as if a tornado had literally ripped through it.

Gasping for breath, Robin stumbled from her room. He took off in a sprint down the hall as he made his way to the rooms of the other titans. Their rooms had been similarly trashed. Robin wondered briefly what could have done this before he heard Beast Boy's yell from the changeling's own room.

"What the **hell?** Dude, what's going on? Robin, get your ass over here! This circle's trying to suck me up!"

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, running to the green titan's room. When Robin reached it, he could have screamed in anger. He was too late. Beast Boy's room looked just like the others'. The dark circle seemed to gloat at him as he punched the wall in frustration. Robin walked down the hall with the intention of finding a computer to see if he could learn anything about what had happened to his friends. Unfortunately, his plans were cut rather short. The circle on the wall seemed to suddenly open up. It pulled Robin towards it. He knew his struggle was futile but he couldn't help it. He was determined not to let it take him like it had apparently taken his teammates. As Robin was drawn into the swirling vortex, he gave one last attempt to keep himself from being sucked down. He threw his grappling hook out of the room. It caught on the doorway, and Robin used it to keep from being pulled through the hole in the wall. Suddenly the rope connecting robin to the frame of the door snapped and Robin was pulled into the vortex. Reaching his hand through the portal, Robin tried to find something to grab on to. His hand met something sharp, and it cut through his glove and into the skin. With a sharp cry of pain Robin let go and was pulled into the spinning mass of energy in the wall.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Robin was aware only of the sensation of flying. It was completely dark. He could discern nothing in the gaping black before him.

Suddenly he hit solid ground. As the dust settled around him he realized that he was no longer in Jump City. There were no paved roads, no concrete, not a skyscraper to be seen. He saw in place of these things that all the roads around him were either dirt or covered in smooth, gray rocks. The buildings around him looked extremely primitive. They were all of the rather small, rock-walled, thatched-roof variety. Looking around, he saw people looking out of windows and peering at him silently.

_If I didn't know better, I would saw I landed in the middle of a Medieval Times Festival,_ he thought to himself. As if the ridiculous outfits of the people in the homes weren't enough, Robin got the surprise of his life when he looked down at his own attire. He was wearing tight, hose-like pants that extended to his ankles and over that were shorter, looser pants that puffed out slightly and gathered just below his knees. His shirt consisted of a loose, deep blue cotehardie over a more closely fitting, dark green doublet.

In short, Robin was shocked. So shocked was he that he didn't notice when a little girl approached him, and he jumped about mile into the air when she spoke to him.

"Excuse me, Lord," she said softly, "but art thee looking for someone?"

Robin looked at her in surprise. She didn't appear to be older than eight, but she had the look of someone who had to grow up much too fast.

"Lissa," hissed a boy to her left, "you ought to know better than to talk to the likes of him. He's above our rank. I'm sorry, good sir, that my sister speaks out of turn. She doesn't realize your station. We will not bother you again," he said directing the last comments at him. Robin noticed that the boy wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What is your name?" Robin asked the boy.

"T-Thomas, your l-lordship," he stammered.

"Thomas, may I inquire as to what town I am in?" Robin questioned, doing his best to play the part of the lord the children obviously thought he was.

"Camelot," the boy stated with more stability this time.

"Thank you. I will be on my way now," Robin said as he turned to walk off down the coble-stone road.

"Wait, sir, do you not wish to ride? Your horse is just behind you," Thomas interrupted.

"Um, yes, I believe I will. Thank you again Thomas."

As the two children walked away Robin eyed the horse nervously. He had learned to ride horses when he lived with Bruce, but he hadn't been on one in a while. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought and he quickly mounted the horse. Thankfully, Robin remembered most of his training on how to ride a horse on the slow ride to the city. Robin had woken up in an area of the city where there was mostly houses. It was a sprawling city but a he looked at the horizon he found where he guessed was the area where business was done. He figured he had more of a chance of finding his friends there. So with a heavy heart and his brain on overload he set off towards the best guess he had on finding his friends.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Robin looked around the town square with awe. He saw dozens of tiny little shops ranging from bakeries and produce stands to metal smiths and glassblowers to shoemakers and dress shops, not to mention the random people in the street shouting at you to buy whatever they had on hand. These people were selling everything from small daggers to fine jewelry. One man was even selling slaves. Though he knew the market place would have been loud anyway, the cobbled streets were making things even more ear-splitting. The sound of horses' hooves and the squawks of barnyard animals kept echoing around and it was positively deafening.

Robin got off his own steed and began leading it around on foot. It was much easier to maneuver his way around like this. Robin made his way to the end of the street where he saw an inn situated on the corner. He tied his horse up on a wooden post sticking out of the ground and turned to enter the building. As he trudged his way inside, he became aware of several people staring at him. Ignoring them, he walked up to the front desk.

"Would you like a room for the night, sir?" asked the plainly clad man behind the desk.

"Um, yes, actually, I would," Robin stated uncomfortably.

"I need a name if you are to stay at the inn, sir," said the man.

Searching around his brain for a name that would be suitable for the time era, Robin managed to say, "Uh… Lord Grayson of… um… Jump."

"Lord Grayson, I am so sorry. I did not recognize you. It has been some time since your last visit. Come, I will show you to your room," the man said quickly before getting out from behind the desk and leading Robin off down the hall. "Do you recognize me? No, I suppose you wouldn't. It's Jonathon. I used to work the desk sometimes a few years ago. Now I own the inn. I never was the one at the desk when you would come up to the city though. Here is your room. I hope you find it to your liking."

And with that the man was gone. Robin shook his head at the man's strange behavior and entered his room. It looked comfortable, if a little impersonal. All in all, Robin thought it would be acceptable for the night. By the morning, he would have a plan to look for his friends. Then he would be off from this place. Robin sighed. It had been a long day. It was now past sunset, and Robin decided that he needed a good nights sleep. But before he could lie down he had one more thing to take care of. He left his room and walked down the hall.

"Jonathon," he began.

"Do not worry about a thing, my lordship. Your horse has been taken to the stables for the night. She will be well taken care of."

"Yes, well, thank you, I suppose," he said before walking back down the hall. He had hardly laid his head down to the pillow before he was off into sleep.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to kill me for writing this instead of Follow the Leader? You can tell me all about it as long as you just REVIEW! And I might just post the chapter to my other story if you review for THAT ONE TOO! I hope you liked this story. And now I am just gonna go and update my other story ok? That way you won't have any reason not to review.

:P

L8r Dayz PPL!

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


	2. My Slave

Hey! I hope everyone is looking forward to this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Unlike my other story, Follow the Leader, I actually have a general idea where I am going with this. So while it is not an open-ended plot, I still need reviews to help me with the exacts of this story. Thank you for listening to my rambling. I will reward you with the chapter you have all come here for. Oh yeah, thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, then Robin and Raven would _so_ be together.**

**

* * *

**

_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away._

-Phillip K. Dick**  
**

**Chapter Two:**

My Slave

Robin woke up the next morning to find several suitcases sitting beside his window. He walked over to them and began to examine their contents. He found many outfits of much the same design of the one he had been wearing the day before. Some were more intricate in design but some were obviously meant only for days when he would be riding horseback and not being seen. Robin sighed. At the moment he was very glad that he had studied the time era when he had been living at Wayne Manor. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have any idea how to keep up a conversation or even how to dress. He tried imagining how Beast Boy would handle the situation, but he couldn't come up with a solution that wasn't disastrous. He smiled faintly at the thought of his green friend. Looking down, he continued to look through the baggage. He saw a letter at the bottom of one. It had sprawling, looping handwriting and looked relatively familiar. He read the letter to himself, trying to figure out where he had seen it before.

_**Lord Grayson,**  
De par le Baron Dacre, Pere de Tristan  
De par le Conte d'Avre, Pere de Chandra  
Par le presente missive,  
Nous avons l'honneur de celebrer en vostre gent presence et cel  
de ces vassaux,  
Le marriage de Dame Kairra, Fille de Regina, Heritiere de Simone,  
Regente de Sidonie, Dote de Xylia  
et  
Sieur Jaime, Fils de Sheridan, Chevalier de Hammond, Heitiers de Gadiel,  
Regent de Declan, dans le fief de Adonis  
Seront donnes moult rejouissance et festoiement._

_**Lord Grayson,**  
In the name of the Baron Dacre, father of Tristan  
In the name of the Countess d'Avre, mother of Chandra  
With this present letter,  
We have the honour of celebrating in thy kind presence  
and that of these servants,  
the marriage of Lady Kairra, Daughter of Regina, Heiress of Simone,  
Governess of Sidonie, Dowered of Xylia  
and  
Sir Jaime, Son of Sheridan, Knight of Hammond, Heir of Gadiel,  
Governor of Declan, in the fief of Adonis  
Let there be much rejoicing and feasting.  
**Queen Starfire**_

Robin was shocked to say the least. The letter was from Star. And she was the queen, no less. How was he ever going to get to her? Unfortunately that was the least of his worries. He didn't even know _where_ or worse yet _who_ the other titans would be. Suddenly a new thought struck him. _If Starfire sent me that letter addressed to Lord Grayson, then I must be playing the part of an actual person. That also means that she doesn't remember life as a titan, only the life she has in here. How will I make her remember? Will the others have forgotten too? This is going to be even harder than I thought._

Robin gathered up a new outfit for the day and changed into it. When he was dressed he heard a knock at the door. Robin told the visitor to enter and was met by the sight of a young girl holding a tray of food consisting of a glass of wine, two slices of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a small, smoked fillet of herring. The girl set the tray down on a table in the corner and backed out of the room in a shallow bow. Realizing how hungry he was, Robin sat down at the table and ate the meal quickly. When he finished, he began to rummage through his suitcases once more. He found nine or ten cloths bags filled with gold, silver, and copper coins, each metal with a different insignia engraved onto the faces. He pocketed one of the bags and closed his suitcases. Standing up, he decided to walk around the market to see what he could find and possibly locate his friends.

Robin walked downstairs, and the man at the desk greeted him. He told Robin that his horse was being taken well care of and informed him of the cost for the night. Robin paid him for that night and the next, anticipating that he would need to stay there at least one more night. He walked out of the inn and onto the cobbled streets. Beholding a scene much like the previous day, he set forth into the city.

As he walked, he looked at his surroundings with interest. He noticed hand-painted signs advertising fine-workmanship of whatever guild was in the store, men holding wares out to passersby, a few arrogant lords or ladies sitting on their horses and holding their heads away from the crowds, and many a peasant cursing the haughty, egotistic noblemen.

A man yelling out to the crowd caught Robin's attention, and he walked over there warily.

"You there, sir, you must be looking for faithful servants, yes? Well, I believe I may have a solution for you, kind lord. I have here quite a few slaves who are more than willing to work for a good home. These women do quite well in the kitchen," the man said quickly.

"Actually, I'm only-," Robin was cut off.

"Grand! I shall show you the lovely ladies!"

The slave trader led Robin over to where there was a stake in the ground with a few ropes tied around it. The ropes led to the hands of many people, old and young, male and female, who looked at him in fear.

"They are very obedient and quite loyal to their master, kind sir," the man continued.

Robin pretended to smile and look them over.

"I am immeasurably sorry, but I tend to like servants with more spirit," Robin said, hoping to ward of any more offers from the slaver.

"Well… I do have one young lady. Very spirited indeed and beautiful as well. Lavender eyes and skin as soft as moonlight. But I doubt you would want her. She is a bit too spirited for most, and unfortunately she has a habit of running off. She is very skilled in magic, used to work for the Queen herself, I hear."

"Did you say lavender eyes?" Robin queried. He had perked up when he heard the description, hoping against hope that it was who he thought it was.

"Yes. Would you like me to bring out the damsel?"

"If you please."

"Of course. One moment, your lordship."

When the trader brought out the girl, all doubt flew from Robin's mind. It was indeed Raven. He was shocked to see her attire. She wore a skirt extending from her waist to her ankles with two slits on it in front of her legs going from the bottom hem to about two inches from the top, giving any viewer a good view of her thighs. It was made of a lime green material that was interwoven with threads of a shimmering fabric. Her top consisted of something similar to a strapless bikini top, made out of the same material as the skirt. There were thick, gold wires running from just in front of her arms to her back, where they rounded out away from her body so they could be pulled around each other into a clasp. She also had another thick gold wire wrapped around her right upper-arm in the form of a snake. Around her wrists were black, manacle-type bands that seemed to pulse with strange, silver light and were joined by a single chain. The slaver had tied a rope and was using it to lead her forwards. They stopped in front of Robin, and she eyed him with an odd look.

"I will accompany him," she stated.

"You will go if and only if he wishes to purchase you, understand little wench?" the man said angrily. It was written all over his face that he didn't like her and wanted to rid himself of her presence.

"I would like her to come with me. How much do I owe you?" Robin inquired. **(A.N. - please note that Robin has not said he wants to buy or own her only that he wants her to go with him.)**

Robin paid and the slave trader handed Robin Raven's rope. After being advised not to let her out of his sight, Robin turned to her.

"Hello. Your name is Raven, isn't it?" he asked her politely. Raven gaped at him wide-mouthed. He noted somewhere in his mind that nothing in the vicinity seemed to be exploding or flying into the air.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "How did you know? I usually go by Magdalen or Millicent. Most of my masters don't know my real name."

"Let's just say I know more about you than you know he said vaguely, "and don't call me master. My name's Ro- Richard," he corrected. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He made sure to put up a mental block in his head so she couldn't read his mind.

They made their slow way back to the inn in silence. When they arrived, Robin requested the room adjoining his. It was given to him at no extra cost, and he led Raven down the hall towards it. After giving her a few minutes to settle in, he walked in, only to find it empty. Robin sighed audibly. He hadn't given her enough time to get far so he knew she was around there somewhere.

"Raven, I know you can hear me, now come out where I can see you. You aren't going to escape so easily, you know," Robin said exasperatedly. A shadow fell across the wall opposite him and Raven emerged from it a moment later with a scowl on her features.

"How did you know?" she asked for the second time that day.

"I told you I know more about you than you think." Suddenly he felt like he had a headache coming on. "And don't even try reading my thoughts. I am not that stupid, thank you very much."

"I couldn't say the same for my other masters. They have all been relatively simple to get away from. I just get caught when I run out of places to hide from traders. The man I was with today has captured me several times in the past," she said slowly.

"Why are you telling me? I didn't think you liked talking about your past."

"It is common knowledge to anyone who asks the right people. And I feel like somehow I know you, that you can be trusted. I have no idea why, but it is so all the same."

Robin was surprised. _I hope it will be easy to make her remember,_ he thought.

"Well, I'm glad you trust me. I believe that we will be staying here for one more night. After that, we will be traveling to the castle for the wedding of… oh, I don't know, someone or other."

"Sir Jaime Dacre of Adonis and Lady Kairra d'Avre of de Montecue," Raven supplied.

"Yes, that's what it was, thank you," Robin said.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The girl who brought Robin his breakfast earlier had two trays of food for lunch. She set them on a table beside the window and once more bowed herself out. Sighing, they both made their way to the window for their meal. This meal included torta sabucea, piororum et uvam nigram condimentum, esicium romanum, boeuf a la ragout, a steamed fillet of salmon with garlic alioli sauce, manchet bread, daryoles, and perys in confyte. Robin looked at it in mild surprise. His breakfast had been a very meager meal and this meal looked like they were trying to feed an army. Why the change? Suddenly he remembered something he had read in a book in Bruce's library. _'Breakfast, at first a concession of an unseemly if not totally dissolute sort, became seen as less disgraceful to the extent that it was just an immaterial trifle. The license was justified- an excess, which strict Medieval morality might judge to be a variety of sin- by designing it on the one hand either to give the peasant and craftsman something to sustain their early morning's labor, or, on the other, in the case of the aristocrat, merely to hold hunger awhile in abeyance until a meal that was really worthy of his or her status could be prepared.' So I guess breakfast isn't that important, but lunch is,_ he thought, _I wonder what dinner will be like._

They ate together in silence. When they finished the meal, Robin called for the girl and she took away the trays.

"So I get this room to myself? You are far more generous than any of the others I've been with. They didn't trust me an inch," she told him quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be different. I trust you," he said.

"Why?"

"I'm willing to bet I understand you more than they do. I know your tricks, your powers, the way your mind works. You won't be able to run away from me. Why shouldn't I trust you?"

"You only just met me. How can you say you know me?"

"I knew your name, didn't I? I knew you were still here when others would have run off somewhere to find you. I knew you could read my mind, and I put up a mental block to keep you out of it. Who's to say I don't know you?" he queried.

She scowled at him and didn't respond. He smirked at her then stood to leave the room.

"I'm going back into town. Would you like to accompany me?" Robin asked.

"I don't suppose that would be too terrible to bear," Raven responded.

"Um… Would you, uh, like me to buy you some… other clothes?" he said uncomfortably. She nodded quickly. "Good. Well, let us go then."

"Why is that good? Do you dislike my clothing?" she asked with mock innocence.

"That's not exactly the problem here," he mumbled softly. She smirked haughtily.

"I knew it," she said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"You won't let me read your mind. It would have been much less embarrassing for you if you would just let me."

"And let you find a way to escape? I don't think so."

"As you wish, sir. Now shall we go?"

Robin responded with a nod of his head, and they left the inn. Walking down the main street, they found a clothing store quite quickly. They appeared to be in abundance, so he let Raven have her pick. For a moment, she looked like she was overwhelmed but decided on a particularly fine looking shop. When they walked in, the pair was greeted by the gaggle of female attendants that seemed to be waiting for some innocent shopper to pounce on.

"Good afternoon, good sir. How may I be of service?" one asked Robin.

Looking at Raven, he answered, "I would like to have some clothing made for my companion here. She doesn't seem to have anything appropriate for attending a wedding. If possible, I would like some everyday attire made for her as well." Raven's smile told him that his careful wording had been appreciated. She seemed to like not being referred to as a slave as well as the fact that he didn't point out that the reason she had nothing appropriate was that she only had the outfit she was wearing.

The women eyed her extremely revealing clothing for only a moment before going back to their plastered-on smiles. They began taking her measurements instantly, asking her what kind of clothes she wanted, what colors she liked, how elaborate she wanted everything, those sort of questions. She smiled genuinely at Robin, who sat down at a chair to watch the whole affair, but seemed to be watching him for signs of disapproval.

When they were done taking her measurements and asking her preferences, one girl turned to Robin and asked if he had any problems with the cost.

"As long as the clothes are made and she is satisfied, I have no problems whatsoever," he said. He earned another smile from Raven, and the girl told him to come back in a few days time to pay and pick up the clothes. After they exited the store, Robin and Raven began to wander aimlessly around. When they found themselves outside the inn, Raven turned to him.

"Why are you doing this for me? You didn't need to let them make me such expensive things. I could have lived with a few simple outfits. You don't have to go to such lengths for me. I am only a slave," she said softly.

"I wanted you to be happy. You can probably never remember having nice clothes, so I wanted to buy you some. It is as simple as that. And you shouldn't refer to yourself in such a low term. You're a person too, you know," he told her. _Not to mention if I went all cheap-skate on you, you would probably kill me when you remembered being a titan,_ he thought.

"I am a slave. There is no other term for it. And on another note… Are you saying _you_ don't think my clothes are nice, Lord Grayson?" she said mockingly.

"I think that you would prefer to be a bit more… _covered_ if you had a choice," he evaded as he turned a light shade of red. She smirked at him and walked into the building, with him following her.

It was now a little past dusk. When the man at the desk saw them, he informed them that their dinner would be up in a little while, and so they trudged their way down the hall. Raven turned to go into her room but Robin stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" he asked.

"Oh. Of course. Thank you," she replied.

They sat down in Robin's room, talking a little until the girl who brought them their meals knocked and sat the trays of food on his table and bowed herself out for the third time. As they sat down to enjoy the fare, Robin noticed that, while it was a larger meal than breakfast it, it was also considerably smaller than lunch had been.

"Dinner is served, milady," he teased. She smiled softly at him and began to work on her plate, which was made up of bryndons, papyns, bruet sarcenes, blawmanger, poree de cresson, sambocade, as well as ypocras to drink.

"God may send man good meate, but the devyll sende an evyll cooke," Raven quoted.

"Where did you hear that?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. I only said it because I think that they are trying to fatten me up for the slaughter," she said laughingly. Robin chuckled as he too began to eat his dinner.

When their supper had been devoured, Raven rose, bid him good night, and went to her own room. She felt elated for some reason. She had never been trusted so fully before. She had never been allowed her own room. Somehow, she knew she probably wouldn't want to run away from this man. He was kind to her and he said he trusted her. She had felt no deception coming from him, so she knew he hadn't lied. Realizing that she was starting to get drowsy, she laid down on her bed. A few minutes later, Robin heard Raven's even breathing and knew she had gone to sleep.

Sighing, he thought over the events of the day. He had located two of the titans, but none of them had regained their memories and two were still unfound. He lay down in bed and tried to sleep. _Two found, two to go. I'll work on it tomorrow. Now is the time to sleep,_ he thought. With that, he rolled over and let his mind slowly relax into slumber.

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope you liked the new chapter! I had fun writing it. There was another Teen Titans marathon on Cartoon Network and that darned creativity faerie _finally_ came back to help me write. I hope I don't just get inspired when there is a marathon on, because if that happens then this isn't going to progress very quickly. I don't think that is the case though, because I actually have a little of the next chapter going already so I think it might be out sooner than this one. Anywho, I believe it has come time once again for me to grovel at your feet and beg for reviews. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or think it could use some work. Tell me whatever you want just please R-E-V-I-E-W! Oh and I have actually done research on this stuff so anything I mention, like food, names, clothes, etc…, is pretty close to being historically accurate. A lot of the dates for stuff are sort of vague so it may not be perfect, but it is all from that era. And in conversations when someone says 'kind' (i.e. - slaver saying 'kind' sir/lord or the letter saying 'kind' presence) it means 'noble'. And I had a lot of fun planning the menus. It was difficult to find food from that time period but it was a lot of fun. Just wait till you see what's on the wedding menu! And the first copy of the letter is in Old French. Most people don't speak it so I put in the translation. Hope you liked it! The story, I mean, not the translation.

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_

Oh yeah, and while I know how to introduce Starfire and Cyborg, I can't seem to find a way to bring in Beast Boy. Starfire will be at the wedding. She tries to seduce all of the male nobility that come her way and Robin is next in line. That is why he was invited to the wedding. Cyborg is her military defense/attack coordinator. You'll just have to wait and see how I introduce him. But I need help fitting Beast Boy in, so that would be much appreciated. Thank you. Now go review! I think that's all…


	3. Just a Little Closer

Hi peoples! I'm so glad that you are taking time out of your lives to read my little story. I can't believe all the nice reviews I got! I feel so appreciated! I would like to take a moment to acknowledge all of the wonderful people who left me a review! Here goes: **that little voice in your head, watergoddess08, Athena884, hafewolfdemon, Midori Aoi, shadow-k9, raecat, lolopixie, Ain't Never Touched This, cutter-with-a-cause.** Thank you so much. Just for all of your kind reviews, I am updating. Normally it would have taken a little longer, but I was lucky and got more inspiration. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Salvation, what be thy name? I hope it doesn't seem rushed or forced. I tried not to make it either one, but unfortunately I am not perfect, and therefore I cannot make it as perfect as I would like. I tried to keep the spelling errors to a minimum. If you find any let me know so I can try to fix them. I probably just didn't see them because I already know what it's supposed to say and don't notice them as easily. All well. On to the story!

* * *

Oops, I almost forgot this.

**Disclaimer: GOOD LORD! No one on this site owns the Teen Titans! If we did, then we wouldn't be sitting here writing this stuff. It would be on television! (I hate writing the disclaimer as you may or may not have noticed, hehe)**

**

* * *

**

_All day and all night_

_my desire for you_

_unwinds like a poisonous snake._

--Samar Sen, "Love"

**Chapter Three**

Just a Little Closer…

Robin awoke to a gentle knocking on his door. He kept his eyes closed and ignored it. _Probably just that girl who brings me the meals,_ he thought, _She always just walks in anyways so I'll just lay here till she brings it in._ To his surprise, she didn't enter. The knocking just came again, this time just a little more persistent. He stood up, not thinking about what he was wearing. When he swung the door open, he realized that it couldn't have been that girl because this was the door between his and Raven's rooms.

He looked down into Raven's calm face and stood aside for her to enter. She did so and went to sit on a comfortable looking wing-back chair in a corner. She then looked back at him and her eyes got wider before she raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit more defensively than he intended.

"I don't suppose you normally wear clothes to answer the door do you?" she queried in an innocent voice. He looked down at himself and went only a little red before he composed himself. He had on a pair of black shorts and nothing else. He knew that she was alluding less to his actual clothing than implying that he had purposely worn little to answer her knock.

"I don't suppose you make it a habit to stare at my half-naked body do you?" he quipped. It was her turn to blush. She had indeed been admiring his rather impressive abdominal muscles. _Let's see… two… four… six,_ she had counted with relish, _impressive, very impressive._

"Would you have a problem with it if I did?"

"I never said that. Actually it's quite the contrary. I wouldn't mind seeing you like this, either, as a matter of fact," he said, trying to judge her reaction.

Staying as nonchalant as ever, she replied, "You would have to have more than a breath-taking body to get me into that particular state of dress."

"Who's to say I don't have more than that?"

Before she could respond, someone knocked on the other door and the woman entered once again with two trays of food before taking a bowing exit. The meal was much the same as the day before, with only the herring replaced by trout. The pair was almost done eating when Robin looked up to see Raven looking at him intently.

"What?" he defended again.

"I can't understand this. I've met you before. I know that much. But where?" she mused, almost to herself. Briefly, Robin considered telling her, but something in him just wouldn't let him do it. Maybe it was the fact that her powers didn't seem emotion driven. Maybe he wanted to see what she would do. Maybe it was because she, Raven, the dark and beautiful sorceress, was flirting with him.

"How about this," he began, shaking her out of her semi-trance to eye him nervously, "I'll tell you where you might know me from… _if_ you agree to kiss me." He knew that there was about as much of a chance of that as a snowball's chance in hell, but he couldn't help but tease her. What he didn't expect was her response.

"I'll kiss you… _if_ you can guess the answer to this riddle. Are we agreed?" Robin nodded uncertainly.

"Who makes it hath no need for it. Who buys it hath no use for it. Who uses it hath no knowledge of it. What is it?" she asked. Robin thought about it for a minute. It would be something he would never guess…

"I give up. What is the answer?"

"A grave." _It figures she would pick something like that,_ he thought. She smirked, showing that she had known he wouldn't be able to answer her riddle. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you want to walk around some more today? We will more than likely need to go to the castle soon. My invitation said to arrive early so I could have a room to stay in," he said.

"I do not doubt that you were asked to get there before hand. You are her next prize, I see. Oh yes, I remember now that someone in the village said she was rather persistent that you be on the guest list for her niece's wedding. Do you have no idea why?" she asked.

"No. Who are you talking about?"

"You shall see when we arrive, I suppose. I believe her intentions will be made very clear."

Robin had no idea what she was talking about and decided to shrug it off. He stood, then stretched, showing of his muscles and grinning at her.

"So, I guess you're just going to stay there and watch me change clothed, huh?" he asked her tauntingly.

"I was considering it," she said monotonously. When he gaped at her, she smirked and continued, "I was only teasing."

"Sure you were." It was her turn to stare.

"Do not insult me by implying things that are not real," she said icily.

"Raven, I wasn't serious. I'm sorry if I offended you," he said as he moved closer to her. She turned away from him and moved towards the door between their rooms. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't turn to face him, he turned her around himself.

"Raven, don't you believe me?"

Looking uncomfortable about the close proximity between them, Raven said, "I believe you, but I still don't want to be in here when you change clothes."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he told her sheepishly. Raven smiled and went back to her room. Watching her go, a strange thought floated into Robin's mind. _And she was talking about what I was wearing. Like she has any room to talk. Not that I really mind…_

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Raven and Robin left the clothing store they had gone to the day before. The pair had returned to see how long it would take to finish the clothes. It ended up being one week.

"That is cutting it quite short, you know," she began, "The wedding is the day after that. If we don't get them picked up or they end up being ruined then we won't have time to find anything _appropriate_ for me to where."

"Don't worry. If things don't work out, you can just wear that," he said with a sigh. "Or you could stay in the room and not go to the wedding," he added after seeing the look on her face. Emotionally driven powers or no, it still made Robin nervous to see her showing some of her feelings, particularly anger.

"You wish me to stop worrying, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, a little."

"I will try."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

They wandered back to the inn and packed up their things. With a tip for Jonathon left at the front desk and a message that his things should be sent to the castle, they set off for their destination. It was around ten o'clock, so Robin assumed that he would eat lunch when they arrived. He and Raven stepped out of the inn into dazzling sunlight. They walked around to the back of the inn to retrieve Robin's horse. He mounted the horse, expecting Raven to do the same, only to look down and see her looking at him dubiously. With a sigh, he jumped off the horse and held out his hand to her. She continued to stare at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked her, "You have to get on the horse."

"I don't ride horses."

"How do you plan on getting there then? Surely you don't think that you're going to _fly,_ do you?" Her blush told him everything he needed to know. "Look, Rae, it's not like I have a problem with you flying. I just have a problem with you running away."

She sighed in defeat and took his hand. He helped her onto the horse and then remounted, seating himself right behind her. Sliding a strong arm around her waist, he let the horse begin the journey. He had done it partially to keep her from falling off and floating away, but mainly to see what her reaction would be. He was rewarded instantly with a small gasp and a blushing Raven. He chuckled softly.

"What ever is the matter?" he teased, knowing full well that she wouldn't respond to him. He sighed. "Oh come on, I'm only making sure that you don't run off."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"Of course I do."

"You honestly expect me to believe that this has nothing to do with some insane desire of yours to touch my body? That you don't just want to feel me squirm? Even without reading your mind I can feel it radiating off of you like the sun radiates heat. I am no idiot."

"I know. You fail to realize that, while I do find you immensely attractive, I have yet to actually violate you. I do enjoy touching you, but I wouldn't do this for that purpose alone. And now more than ever I wish you were wearing different clothes."

"You say that like it would help."

"It would. I wouldn't be able to see so much of you. I wouldn't be touching your bare skin. I wouldn't be-"

"I understand. Just stop."

"Alright." Robin released his grip on her waist and let her slide forward a couple of inches. Somewhere in a part of his mind that he usually tried to ignore was a feeling of satisfaction that he had been able to make her nervous. "I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can accept my apology, and I give you permission to fly beside the horse."

He saw her turn her head so she could look at him out of the corner of her eye. With a sigh she shook her head and scooted back to where she had been sitting before. With satisfaction of her own, she saw her companion blush with the contact. She leaned back into his chest.

"I'm fine sitting right here," she informed him.

"I'm not. Move forward a little," he said with a strained voice. Somewhere in his mind, he just couldn't help himself from thinking, _Just a little closer…_

"You didn't seem to have a problem touching me a minute ago," she taunted as her empathy powers told her exactly how uncomfortable she was making him. She realized that he was honestly trying not to invade her space, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would just move forward a little, Raven," he managed to get out. He sighed in gratitude as well as disappointment when she finally gave in and slid forward. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," came the grumbled reply.

"Raven, you don't seriously want me to, do you?" he asked with some astonishment. But his wonder didn't even compare to the shock he felt when he heard her reply.

"Maybe…" she whispered in a sly voice.

"I think we ought to change the subject before this gets out of hand," he insisted, trying his best to be stern even though he deliriously wanted to give in to her. _She would kill me if she remembered the titans. Not to mention that these feelings for her just sort of came out of nowhere,_ he thought shakily.

The pair conversed aimlessly for a while, neither noticing the sunlight fading until heavy droplets of water began to fall from the darkened sky. Robin looked up in dismay. The rain would only serve to delay their progress, due to the need to find a temporary shelter from Mother Nature's tears. Robin groaned audibly, and without a word Raven lifted her hands and created a black, impromptu umbrella. He shot her a thankful grin, and she smirked right back. They realized that their idle chatter would have to be discontinued, at least for the time being, due to the pounding of the rain that drowned out their voices.

* * *

Not without difficulty, Raven and Robin finally managed to make their way to the castle. On the way, they had triumphed over rain, a bucking horse, a few falls into the mud, and most of all the desire to be in each others' arms, though both were too proud to admit to said desire.

"Oh, joyous meetings, Lord Grayson," said a perky voice from across the entrance hall. Both Robin and Raven were soaking wet and presently found nothing joyous about it. "I am most pleased that you were able to make the journey! I do hope you did not find the journey too trying on your nerves," continued the voice and directing every comment at Robin, totally ignoring the girl beside him. He pushed his sopping hair out of his eyes and was face to face with none other than Starfire.

"Uh, it wasn't too bad, I guess. We made it through alive, I think." His response earned him a graceful snort from his dark companion. Starfire still seemed content to disregard her presence.

"I am quite pleased that you did," she said, oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice.

Robin sighed with a look at Raven. She seemed completely miserable for some reason.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I am wondering, do you happen to have a room I could stay in for the time being? I would be more than happy to pay for any inconvenience I may cause."

"Oh, it is no inconvenience whatsoever, dear sir," she bubbled.

"Ok, then do you have any rooms that are adjoining? I would like my companion to have a room to herself."

"I am certain that there will be a free room down the hall from yours," she said in what she knew to be a convincingly innocent voice.

"Um, actually, I'd like her to be closer than 'down the hall'. I would sleep better knowing that I could be there quickly, lest anything should happen."

"Do not worry. Nothing of that manner will happen within these walls."

"Just the same, I like her being close to me in case I need her help." Robin could almost feel the laughter dying to escape her throat.

"I will give you rooms adjoining each others' with a private bathroom. Will that suit your needs?" the queen asked with a sigh.

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes, that will be perfect. Thank you very much for your generosity, your highness. May we have an escort so that we may rest?" Starfire nodded, and a shapely young woman stepped out from the shadows to show them to the room.

After "lunch" had been consumed, it was relatively late in the evening. The two birds retired to their rooms to be alone with their thoughts. Raven couldn't help but wonder why he had been so insistent on having neighboring rooms. Surely he didn't think she would off here. So why the need to be so close? She continued to be bombarded by questions that she knew she could answer, if only she could read his mind.

For a little while Robin was content with pondering his dilemma, wondering why neither girl remembered even though he did, where the boys were, whether they remembered, how long it would take to restore the lost memories. Then his traitorous mind settled on the thing that was fast becoming a welcome distraction for his normalcy-deprived mind, the eye-candy that was his teammate and one of his best friends, the enticingly dark and exotic Raven. She was beautiful, gorgeous in fact, and he just couldn't understand why it had taken so long for him to see it. He was roused from his musing by a knock on their shared door. Grinning, he stood to answer it.

"I'm wearing clothes this time. Are you happy?" he teased.

"Ecstatic," she responded, with a roll of her eyes, "But I came over to tell you to try to relax a little. My empathic powers are picking up a lot of pent up emotion and I'm having a hard time getting to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rae. I'll try."

"Thanks. I'm going back to bed now."

Without a look back, she turned to her room and quietly shut the door behind her. Both titans crawled into bed, neither knowing that the other was thinking of them. Before drifting off into a calm sleep, Robin's last thought was, _When she finally remembers, she'll probably kill me for what's happened so far. But until then…_

Raven had a little more difficulty getting to sleep. Even after she felt his subconscious relaxing into sleep, she was still more than a bit frazzled at the day's events. In fact, it was his relaxing aura radiating from the abutting room that finally calmed her enough to think that she might find sleep after all that night. _Ironic,_ she thought. Then her thoughts turned treacherous. _I wonder when **she's** going to move in on him. I don't think he even suspects. Odd that he can pick up on all of my tricks but can't even see the trap right in front of him. All well, that at least is not my problem…_

_

* * *

_

Hi peoples! It's two in the morning right now so if that last chapter wasn't up to standards, it's my own fault for not waiting until a decent hour to write this. I can't really think of much to say right now, so I'll go with the usual: begging for reviews. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I really need reviews so I can make sure that I'm not giving everyone what they hate. Oh yeah, if anyone seems OOC, I am really sorry, but that was just the way this chapter had to be. I needed to start the Robin/Raven stuff so I could be building up to later chapters. And Starfire might be OOC for a while because her character is different than her real self. In here she was born royal on earth, so she might be a little stuck up. She's used to getting anything she wants. I have gotten mainly two types of suggestions for Beast Boy, so he is either going to be a stable boy or something like that, or a jester for Star or for the wedding. I can't decide yet. I hope you liked this chapter. Now go review for me, please? If you want, I would like it if you read my other story, Follow the Leader. Thanks!

Buh-bye!

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


	4. Secrets Revealed

YAY! I'm so, so happy! I have so many wonderful reviews! This is just so… WONDERFUL! Ok, if you can't tell, I am once again on a sugar high. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I honestly have no idea why I write when I'm like this. I usually look back in the morning and cringe. Until I get happyful reviews, that is! Did I mention that I seem to be writing in the middle of the night a lot as well? Once again, I don't know why, but I chose to write this at one in the morning so… Don't judge me too hard if this is a little random. I hope it isn't but no promises. I think I'm going to stop the self-depreciating now and write. I am going to take a moment to respond to a few of my reviewers.

**T-birds-AM**- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you like my stories so much! I feel all warm inside when I get a review as nice as yours. The others will probably be updated soon. I'm going to say some more on that subject at the end of this chapter.

**jowy atreides**- None of the titans but robin are going to remember for a little while. There was a hint in chapter one about why, but it wasn't a big one. It was something that probably didn't very seem important at the time and I don't think anyone's going to catch it. If you do, I will be very impressed. You can go look for it if you want. But it has nothing to do with powers or anything like that.

**lolopixie**- Thank you for saying it didn't seem rushed. I just don't really think a lot of my writing. But I'm glad you seem to like it. : )

**Angel Caida**- I updated! Yay!

**cutter-with-a-cause**- Don't worry. I am pretty much against the whole Star/Rob pairing. I don't have anything against people who like them, but I won't be writing any Star/Rob romance. Robin may have a little trouble from her, but I don't think he'll be ending up with her. Of course, this may mean he'll have to play along with her 'game' for a little bit, but I haven't decided that yet. If he does, it'll just be so he can make her remember.

**watergoddes08**- Glad you liked it. I had lots of fun with the teasing. I'm really happy I didn't have to take the OOC-ness too far. But I think it worked for the chapter. The characters will probably be at least a little OOC until they remember the Titans, except maybe Beast Boy. I think his personality will work for what I'm going to do with him. That means expect more Rae/Rob! YAY!

**Midori Aoi**- I couldn't decide which idea was better, so I compromised. I hope you like it. I think he's going to show up either in this chapter or the next.

**Angst equinox**- I'm glad you're still going to read it. I know the slave market isn't really like that, but I had to make it that way. I really liked the idea of Raven being Robin's slave. I don't know why. There actually were clothes stores back then; I looked it up beforehand to make sure. Most people didn't use them because they were peasants and had to make their own clothes due to the fact that they barely had enough money to eat, but some nobles did use them. Some nobles did ride on horses. The first-born son of a Lord had to train to be a knight. After a while, some of them were so comfortable on horseback that sometimes they would ride ahead of their luggage train to get to their destination more quickly. Robin was surprised, but when he realized where (or more appropriately 'when') he was, he adapted to the environment so he could find the other titans. I realize that unfortunately I didn't explain that very well. I just couldn't figure out how to make it work with the story. Lastly, I tried to make it so that I only showed him being excessively nice to her when they were in private. But if anyone noticed anything odd, no one would risk saying anything because they are afraid of being wrong. Robin has a very high social standing, (which I was planning on revealing this or next chapter) and nobody wanted to accuse falsely and be punished. I think I answered everything. If I'm wrong, I apologize. Just remember, this _is_ Camelot, a legendary, _nonexistent_ place. Just chalk it up to being characteristic of that city, if you must. And besides, no one had powers then, either.

**that little voice in your head**- Actually, I think I found a way to use most of the ideas for him all at once, including that one. So be ready for Beast Boy's introduction to Robin and Raven. It is going to be very interesting…

**Ravens-Rage**- I'm glad you like it. Hope I don't disappoint you on the jester suggestion. I will be using him for that, but not only that. It's weird. You'll have to wait and see.

**Allison**- Not all of them are rich. I am having a little fun with Beast Boy's character, as mentioned above. Thanks for the suggestions.

**cheeseshirt**- I updated! Nice name, by the way.

**azarathgirl**- Thank you for the compliment!

**Pretty in scarlet20**- Oh my god! I can't believe you like my story so much! When I saw that you reviewed, I almost started jumping up and down. And when I read your review, I really _did_ start jumping up and down. You are one of my favorite writers on Actually, writing this story (even with the research, which really isn't that bad because it's pretty interesting) is way more fun than I thought it would be, and I don't think that you'd have as much trouble as you think you would. Secondly, I tried to put more Rae and Rob stuff in this chapter without making it seem like too much. Most of it is just innocent fluffiness, due to the fact that I'm busy trying to explain Raven and Star's relationship. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Ok, I think that's everyone. If I missed you, then I am very sorry. That's all for now. If I forgot to say something then I'll say it at the end. Here you go, chapter four of Salvation, what be thy name? Right after that idiotic disclaimer, that is.

**Disclaimer: Once again. I. Don't. Own. The. Teen. Titans. Got it? I hate this. Why type it if everyone already knows? Seriously.**

**

* * *

**

_Horror and doubt distract his troubled thoughts and from the bottom stir the Hell within him, for within him Hell he brings, and round about him, nor from Hell one step more than from himself can fly by change of place._

-John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

**Chapter Four**

Secrets Revealed

For the second time in two days, Robin awoke to knocking. This time though, it was coming from the door to the hall. He stood and pulled on some clothes before going to the door. Looking sleepily into the hallway, he was once again face-to-face with Starfire.

"Oh glorious greetings, Lord Grayson!" she exclaimed. He stared at her in slight annoyance. He didn't want to wake up to her happy-go-lucky attitude. He wasn't a morning person, and preferred to wake up on his own. But if someone had to wake him up, he wouldn't mind if it was Rav- _No, Robin, you can't think like that about her. She's your teammate, for god's sake, and she can read minds._

"Uh, good morning, your highness," he said groggily.

"Please call me Starfire, if you will. May I call you Richard?" bubbled the joyful girl.

"Sure, I guess," he told her.

Just then Raven walked into his room.

"Excuse me, but… Oh, I apologize for interrupting," she said quickly after she saw that he had a guest in his doorway.

When Star next spoke, her voice was cold. "You should be sorry. It is not polite at all to enter into a room without permission from your betters, or in this case your master." Robin was shocked at her tone of voice, until Raven replied.

"And if I say I have permission to come when I please?" Raven's voice was even more icy than the supposed queen's had been.

"I would question as to why you were given such permission."

"So that I may serve any and all of his needs. We wouldn't want to tire him out with calling for me, now would we?"

Starfire visibly stiffened before turning to him and saying, "Breakfast is ready. You may come down when you please."

After she left, slamming the door behind her, a shocked Robin turned to Raven. He was surprised on more than one level. He couldn't figure out why they were so cold to one another, let alone why Raven had suggested what it sounded like she had.

"I only said that because she would have had me punished for walking in on the two of you. She is very… possessive. I have experienced her wrath before now, and I do not desire to repeat the ordeal," she informed him heavily.

"It sounded like… well, like you were… suggesting things that don't exactly _happen_," he responded slowly.

"I had to. She wouldn't have let me get away with walking in if she didn't think I had permission. I couldn't think of anything else that she would accept," Raven said. He grinned at her suddenly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you said that?" Robin asked innocently.

"Haven't I already told you not to insinuate things like that? I suppose it is my fault this time, though," she sighed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but tease you. Anyway, why did you two sound so… angry with each other?" he queried.

"We've met before. Please don't ask about that right now," she requested.

"Alright," he complied. He was rewarded by a grateful smile from his alluring companion. "Would you like to go to breakfast?"

"I don't think that angering the queen further would be a wise decision."

"Do you want me to bring some food back to the rooms?"

"If you want to, then I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

When Robin arrived at the dining room, he saw a plate of food on the table. There was no one else in the room, however. _Ok then, I'll just take this back and eat with Raven,_ he thought. He picked up the tray of food and walked back the way he came. Since his hands were occupied, he knocked on the door in the hopes that Raven would open it for him. When she did, he thanked her and set their breakfast down on a table. It was only then that he realized he still hadn't taken a good look around his room. It was a little dark due to the fact that there were no windows, but the large number of candles scattered about the room gave off enough light to see by. The walls seemed to be made of stone; not the huge, gray stones most people thought of when they pictured a castle, but deep brown stone that was smooth and cool to the touch. The doors were made of thick oak panels with heavy bronze handles and locks. He assumed that Raven's room looked similar.

They ate most of the meal in silence, each too busy with their own thoughts to talk to one another. Robin stared down at his food, but every now and then he thought he saw Raven look up at his face. Finally, he sighed and turned to her.

"Something you want to ask?" he said.

"Um, actually yes, there is. I was just wondering, but why did you ask for adjacent rooms?" she queried with a light blush.

After a moment or two of thought, Robin replied, "Partly because I didn't want you to run away, not that I think you would pull a stunt like that in this place. But in addition to that, I don't know if I can trust everyone here. I just figured that if someone came in here, it would be nice if you could come in and help. Your powers are extremely useful, after all."

"And would you come into my room to rescue me, O Great Protector?" she teased.

"Of course I would. I don't really see the need though. You are rather capable of handling difficult situations, I daresay."

"It's the thought that counts, you know."

Robin laughed at that and finished eating. When he was done he stood and addressed Raven. "I'm going to take a bath. That means I have to change clothes. I believe you might want to go to your room now," he taunted.

"Thank you for the warning. I believe I _will_ go now," she stated. He grinned at her as she walked away. When he walked into the bathroom, two thoughts struck him at the same time. One was that he couldn't even count how many time Raven had done that, just walk out of a room without a second glance. It was something she had always done, and he didn't know why. The second thing was that there was no running water. He stood there staring at the empty tub for a while before he realized that he would have to find someone to get some water for him. _Somehow, I don't think I'll be having any long, warm showers on this little trip,_ he thought solemnly. After he finally found someone to get him some bath water, he just sat and soaked in the water. For some reason, the cold water was strangely comforting. He had never liked cold water before. Robin finished his soaking, found the person who had gotten him water, and politely asked him to change it. When that was done, Robin went in to Raven's room to inform her that it was her turn.

"Hey Rae, if you want to take a bath, now is your chance," he told her in a sing-song voice. Raven turned to glare at him.

"I was meditating, but if you want the castle to collapse, then I suppose I could do that later," she retorted. He sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know that you could take a bath," he said.

"Well, thank you for your consideration, I suppose," she relented with a sigh. Then she got up and went into the bathroom that they now shared. About fifteen minutes later, Raven walked out, hair still dripping and legs still glistening with water. Her outfit looked slightly damp as well. For a moment, Robin could do nothing but stare at her, until he realized what he was doing and turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" she said mockingly.

"Uh, n-nothing's the matter," he stuttered.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little flushed," she continued to provoke him.

"I'm fine," he told her as firmly as he could manage.

"If you say so," she remarked. When she was in her room with the door closed, Robin let out a sigh. _What is wrong with me? I've lived with her for a while now and I've seen her drenched before. Why is it that I see her soaking wet just now and suddenly I'm turned on? I've never felt like this towards her before,_ he thought.

For the rest of the day, Raven meditated. Robin spent the rest of the day wandering the castle and trying to convince himself that he only liked Raven as a friend. Oddly enough, he couldn't find Starfire anywhere and everyone he asked told him that they hadn't seen her since breakfast. Apparently, she had given out orders that she was not to be disturbed. Shrugging it off as some weird queen thing, he continued to roam the castle. When he got bored with that, he found out where the stables were and went out to check on his horse.

* * *

As he got closer to the horses' pens he thought he heard a familiar voice singing a somewhat suggestive song. As he got closer, the feeling that he knew that voice kept growing. He was outside the door, listening to whoever it was singing, and he still couldn't quite place it. Slowly, he opened the door, which squeaked loudly much to his dismay. Robin heard a small cry and then silence. He stepped through the door and looked around, but the only thing he saw was an abnormally green frog hopping away to the other end of the stable. _Could that be… Nah, it couldn't possibly be Beast Boy… Could it? Maybe Raven knows… I'll ask her about it later,_ he thought. He proceeded over to his horse to check on it and make sure it was being properly taken care of. When he finished, it was time for dinner, so he headed back up to the castle.

* * *

After dinner, Robin went back to his room. He found a rather uncomfortable looking Raven sitting on his bed. _This is just as well. I needed to talk to her,_ he thought.

"Do you still want to know how I knew the queen?" she asked softly.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" he said.

"I don't, but this is most likely the only time I'll ever be able to tell you. I don't like to talk about it, but you should probably know," she responded.

"Raven, you don't have to if you don't want to," he responded.

"I know." There was a pause before she continued. "Up until about a year ago, I was the queen's sorceress. I did everything from curing her sicknesses to helping her armies win wars. I was her most trusted advisor. But one day, everything changed. She brought another one of her men up to her room. Unfortunately, she had to leave for a moment, and he decided to have a look around. I was in the next room over. He walked in and when he saw me he decided that he would have a little fun with _me_ until she came back. He didn't get very far with me. He tried kissing me, but I pushed him off. But then he only started kissing my neck. I- I couldn't make him stop. He put his hands on my waist." There was another pause, where she took a moment to take a shuddering breathe. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. "And then she came back. She walked in and saw him with his mouth on my neck and his hands rubbing on my hips. She was so angry that she wouldn't let me explain. She sent him away and then told me that if she ever saw me again she would make me regret the day I met her. Then she called in some of her personal guards and gave orders for me to be held in my room until 'other arrangements' could be made. It was then that I realized that it didn't matter what she did to me, that I already regretted the day I met her. I- I don't like being here. I don't know she's going to do. There was a time once when I may have been able to trust her, but that time is long gone. She has a very cruel sense of vengeance; I have seen it first hand." Suddenly a lone tear fell down her pale cheek. It pained him to see her cry. Raven wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to be calm and collected in any situation, to not let anything get to her. She shouldn't have to cry, and the fact that she did upset his world like nothing else.

Robin lifted a hand to wipe away the renegade tear that broke through her defenses and spoke to her in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "It's alright, Rae. Nothing will happen to you, at least while I'm here," he whispered. She turned to look at him and he saw more tears pooling in her eyes. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Raven buried her head in his chest and let the droplets fall silently. A few minutes later, Raven's sobbing died down, and she lifted her face to look into his green eyes.

"L- Lord Grayson," she began before being cut off mid-sentence.

"Richard," he corrected.

"Richard," she repeated as she looked down again, trying to hide her smile. She took a deep breath before tilting her head upwards once more. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I want you to know that I am grateful for your thoughtfulness." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I was wondering, why are you-" Once again she was cut off before she could finish, though this time Robin wasn't the one to stop her. Out of no where, the door to his room opened and the Starfire walked in unannounced. They barely had time to pull away from each other before she noticed the proximity between them. What she did notice, however, was the tear stains on Raven's cheeks.

"Oh my, you have not been crying have you? Oh, that is most terrible! Dear Richard, would you mind if she came with me? I feel that it would be helpful if she could talk with me, a woman to woman chat," she said quickly. Robin noticed a look in her eyes that he had never seen there before. It was almost malicious. Not giving him time to answer, she began to talk again. "Thank you. It is in her best interests, you see. Come, Raven, for you seem to have much to talk about." The queen walked over and was about to seize Raven's wrist and drag her out of the room to 'talk', but Robin interceded. He lifted his hand and let it rest on Star's shoulder and flashed her a cocky smile.

"Actually, my queen, I have an issue that needs to be taken care of. It seems that she didn't feel like she had to obey all of my rules, so I believe that I need to make clear what happens when my orders are not followed," Robin lied through his teeth. The red-head in front of him had gone from mischievous to depressed to giddy, all in a time span of about ten seconds. Her malignant intentions had to be abandoned, but it appeared that Raven would be punished, so she wasn't about to complain.

"Of course, Richard. I would never get in the way of your rightful discipline. Continue as you were. I allow you your privacy," Starfire cooed as she backed out of the room. She shot Robin one more flirtatious look and left, closing the door behind her.

When they were alone once more, Robin sat back down on the bed and let his head rest in his hands for a minute. When he looked up, Raven was still standing uneasily beside him. He sighed and smiled tiredly at her, a smile which, he was happy to note, was returned. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"Oh Raven, I've just remembered! I was wondering, do you know who takes care of the animals at the castle?" he questioned.

She thought for moment, then answered, "I can't remember most of them, but I believe that James Logan is one of the animal caretakers. For some reason he always sticks out in my memory. I think that he goes by 'Gar', but some of the gardeners call him 'Beast Boy'. He is supposed to be brilliant with animals, despite his youth."

"You say youth like it's something you don't have," Robin commented in an off-handed manner. She rewarded him with a smirk.

"Perhaps I am simply much more mature than you. Either that, or you act awfully childish," she teased.

"Don't flatter yourself," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't worry; you do _that_ enough for the both of us. Goodnight, Richard," she said as she floated through the door to her room. He laughed softly as he changed for bed. Crawling under the covers, he thought about the day. _I guess I found out some important stuff. Raven and Star hate each other, Star's out for revenge, Beast Boy's a stable boy. The only one I can't find is Cy. I wish I knew where he was. I'll look for him tomorrow. I won't be very useful if I don't get any sleep, so I guess it's time to catch some Z's,_ he thought. Barely thirty seconds later, Robin asleep and dreaming of all the modern commodities that he had new-found appreciation for.

* * *

Hi! Looks like I got another chapter up, huh? I know it was shorter than normal, but I'm starting to get tired. Ok, I think that I have to explain something. While it appears that Beast Boy is the stable person, I feel it necessary to tell you not to take everything at face value. Don't over-analyze stuff, but there is more to Beast Boy than I have revealed as of yet. Anyway, I do have a request. Well, I actually have two requests. One, are there any artists reading this? It would be so, so awesome to have some art to go with this. I would do some myself, but my artistic ability is less than satisfactory, to say the least. Secondly, I am once again shamelessly soliciting reviews from you people. Please, please review. Before I actually joined this site, I was all like, 'Why do the authors always ask for reviews? It's not that big of a deal.' But since I myself started writing, I see how much reviews mean. So if you have any kindness in you at all, I am deploring you: review for me! Ok, I'm going to stop groveling now and go to sleep. I hope you liked the update!

**Ciao**

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_

p.s. - I will update Follow the Leader as soon as I have 36 reviews. I don't think that's asking for too much since this story has 34 and is shorter. Dangerous might be continued if I get 15-20 reviews. I'm only asking for so many because I need time for that one. I didn't have anything else planned for it, so it'll take a little longer than a normal update would. Anyway, R & R people. Buh-Bye!


	5. Questions Abound

Oh my god! I'm so happy! The number of reviews almost doubled! I can't believe that people like this so much. I'm amazed! I decided to put my replies to the reviews at the bottom. I feel proud to inform you all that I have restrained myself and am not writing under the influence of sugar. I am, however, still writing at night. I hope that this chapter is up to scratch. I still just can't get my head around that so many people think that is story is so good. Anywho, I'll stop rambling for a while and get on with the story. Now, on to the show (and that stupid disclaimer…)!

I actually have one more thing to say. **Mystic water goddess**- There is nothing wrong with me. It's you who I'm worried about. Quite frankly, I could care less that in the cartoon Robin doesn't seem romantically interested in Raven. I could care less that you "read the OFFICIAL episode overview and it said that Robin and Raven have nothing more than a brother and sister relashionship, as for him and starfire it said that they would most deffinantly end up together," okay? This is fan fiction, key word being FICTION. That means I get to do whatever I want. By the way, I have never watched a Teen Titans episode in my life. That's why I know what Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy's powers are, huh? I guess I must have just picked up a TV guide and picked a random show to start writing about. That must be the way all the Rob/Rae writers on here start. Look, I wouldn't have had a problem with your review if it hadn't been about the pairing. Honestly, it's pointless for you to say anything about that. It's not like your review is going to change my opinion. When I first came to this site, I actually was a Rob/Star fan. I just happened to have changed my mind since then. Deal with it. Furthermore, find a god damn dictionary and a better insult. I said on the summary that it was a Rae/Rob story. You shouldn't have even gone to the first chapter if you didn't like that pairing.

I lied. I had two more things to say. Here is the second thing. Pay close attention now because I won't say it twice. You can leave a review saying that you didn't like the story. You can leave a review saying that you completely hated it. Fine, I don't care. What I cannot stand is when people leave an insulting review because of the pairing, even if it only says something stupid. I have a tendency to overreact when I feel that someone is trying to depreciate my right to free speech because they don't see things on my level. Moreover, I do not appreciate flames for any reason. Though I would not go so far as to call Mystic water goddess's review a flame, I feel it necessary to point that out at the moment. I will do whatever I feel like doing with my story, even if that means (gasp!) making Robin and Raven like each other. Who gives a hell if it doesn't happen like that in the cartoon? That would be why the disclaimer is there, people. If you don't take the disclaimer seriously, then why do I have to put it on here, hmm? I will graciously accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but telling me that there is something wrong with me because I put Raven and Robin together is not what I would call 'constructive'. Now, thank you for listening to me while I was ranting on. I hope you can forgive me. Now, on with the show for real! Well… right after that disclaimer, at any rate.

**Disclaimer: I have never, do not, and probably will never own the Teen Titans. That means that Robin and Raven most likely will never be together. Are you happy? I own the plot, but really, that does me no good since I'm not getting paid for this anyway. God, this is pointless.**

_A cigarette is the perfect type of perfect_

_pleasure. It is exquisite, and it leaves one_

_unsatisfied. What more can one want?_

-Oscar Wilde, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

**Chapter Five**

A False Beginning

Starfire eventually gave up on Robin and fell in love with Trigon. Robin decided that he liked it in medieval times and stayed there. None of the Titans regained their memories. They all lived happily _never_ after.

The End...

* * *

Hehehe, you all thought I was serious about that, didn't you? That wasn't really the beginning; I just had to do that to lighten the mood. Hey, what are all of you doing with pitchforks? I wasn't serious! That was a joke! The real chapter is coming up! If you kill me now, then I won't be able to tell you the rest! Okay… now that I can see no weapons in your hands, I would like to thank Angst equinox. I liked your idea so much that I had to use it one way or another! That was fun. Anyway, here's the real deal, people, just as promised. Oh yeah, I'm sort of experimenting with points of view. I don't really like first person, so I tried this. First you'll see a scene with Raven's thoughts visible, and then I'll re-do the scene with Robin's thoughts visible. When it's in Raven's head, Robin will be referred to as Richard. Just thought you should know…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Questions Abound

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion… Why is he so nice to me? No, Raven, you need to clear your mind. All will be explained eventually. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metr… I know him from somewhere. I'm sure of it. But where would I have met him before? And surely I would have remembered such a meeting by now. But for the time being, it doesn't matter, Raven. It is time for meditation. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinth-_

Out of no where, Raven was interrupted by an incessant knocking. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips before she stood up to answer the door adjoining her room to Richard's. For a moment, his green eyes were all she could see, twin forests of allurement and charm. As suddenly as it had come over her, the feeling was gone. Unfortunately, it left her with embarrassment, even though he couldn't possibly have known what she had been feeling. As she struggled internally to keep her cheeks from turning pink, she addressed him.

"Something you need, sir?" Raven queried. She was horrified when he flashed her a smile that revealed his perfectly aligned, brilliantly white teeth, not because of the smile itself, but because of the effect it had on her in general. She almost growled in frustration. What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to fall for anyone, especially not someone that the queen had her own eyes on and also happened to be her employer of sorts. Apparently Richard could sense that something was amiss, because his impish grin faded to be replaced with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Raven?" he asked her. With his gaze holding hers, she found that it was rather difficult to come up with a coherent answer.

"I am perfectly fine," she told him. _What is wrong with me? He's Lord Richard Grayson, the picture of elite charm and style. I can't fall for him. I've only known him for a few days. And besides that, Starfire will be courting him soon enough; it's only a matter of time. She always has her way in the end, and it would be pointless for me to develop feelings just so they can be dashed so soon. No, I won't be like the ladies in court, always whispering in the hallways about him. I refuse to have any of those pointless, romantic feelings for him,_ Raven thought defiantly. _If only my heart would stop pounding in my throat, I might be able to talk._ "Was there something you needed, sir?"

"I was simply wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk," Richard said, sounding nervous. She swallowed a lump in her throat with difficulty. That was the last thing she needed. It was a way to get closer to him, and she didn't want to be _closer_. But he had had the decency to ask her. It would be extremely rude to refuse the offer.

"If you want me to come, then I'm more than happy to oblige." She managed to keep the panic out of her voice.

* * *

Robin was standing silently in front of the door to Raven's room. A few minutes before, he had been pacing the length of his room, until he realized what he was doing. Now he was just standing in front of her door, trying to gather the courage to talk to her. _Why am I getting so worked up over her? It's just Raven. I've never been nervous with her before. Then again, I haven't exactly felt this way about her before. And the worst part is that I really don't know exactly how I **do** about her. Why does this have to be so confusing? Ok, calm down, Robin. It's only Raven. It's only Raven. It's only Raven…_ He repeated that in his head a few more times before lifting his hand to knock on her door. Hand poised for the knock, he paused. _What if she gets upset? No, just knock. It's no big deal. You just want to talk to her._ Finally, he brought his fingers to the door in a firm _click, click, click._

He shifted uncomfortably when he heard a sigh resonating from the room beyond. The door swung open, and his eyes caught the violet orbs of his teammate. Their purple hue held an appeal all their own, one that he had never seen in any one else. It was intelligence, elegance, fascination, and wit all rolled into one. For some reason it gave him the confidence he needed to overthrow his nervousness, at least for the moment. A faint, rosy tint was visible on her cheeks, but only barely. He knew most people would never notice. Perhaps that was what endeared her to him, the little things about her. But now was not the time to think of such things. Now was the time to speak. But alas, Raven beat him to it.

"Something you need, sir?" she questioned. He grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the words out, he noticed that his alluring companion looked odd. He couldn't quite place it, but the closest he could remember her looking like that was a couple times at the tower when she was particularly stressed. It wasn't exactly the same look, but it was the best guess he had at the moment. Robin allowed his smirk to fade away and spoke to her in a concerned voice.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Robin questioned her. He stared into her eyes, still mesmerized by their exquisite beauty. When she next spoke, her voice was a bit unsteady, but not enough for it to be a sign of sickness.

"I am perfectly fine. Was there something you needed, sir?" was the response. Internally, he sighed. Raven was always like that, short and to the point. He had hoped for a little while that she would be less scarce with her words, but it appeared that those hopes were unfounded.

All of a sudden, he realized that he had no idea what he had intended on saying to her, or if he had even had something to say to begin with. He searched through his brain for something logical to ask her. It seemed that his mind had chosen this unfortunate moment to give out on him. A quick glance around the room came up fruitless. Then an idea struck. It wasn't the best of plans, nor was it very original, but it would serve his purpose. _If I even have a purpose for this…_ he thought.

"I was simply wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk," Robin told her, thanking every god he had ever heard that he had only stumbled over his words a little. _Please let her say yes. Please let her say yes. Please let her say yes…_ he began chanting again, until-

"If you want me to come, then I'm more than happy to oblige." _Thank you, dear god, for not deserting me!_

_

* * *

_

Raven stepped through the door to Richard's room. For some reason, she felt waves of joy coming from him at sporadic intervals, though the reason that he would be so elated was side-stepping her quite completely. As they passed into the hall and towards the door to the courtyards, she thought to ask him why he wanted to spend time with her.

"Excuse me, sir, but I am wondering, why do you want me to come with you?" she questioned. The jubilance she felt radiating of him diminished greatly and was replaced by diluted anxiety. She began to wonder what the cause of all these emotional extremes was.

"I enjoy your company," he informed her. He was tergiversating, and she knew it. What was he hiding?

"Yes, but why?" Raven pressed. Deep down, she knew he wasn't going to give anything away, but she couldn't help but try anyway. Perhaps she would get lucky, and he would unintentionally reveal something.

"Well, when you want to be, you are a rather pleasant person to be around," Richard said slowly. His prevarication was admirable, though she was beginning to find his ambiguous answers irksome. She didn't know anyone who had managed to keep her from figuring them out, and she hoped that he would be the only one. It was bothersome not to understand. _Eschew all you want, but I will find out eventually,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the doorway to give Raven enough room to pass through. She did not say anything as they walked out of the room together and down the hall. For some inexplicable reason, he was positively delighted that she had agreed to come with him. Sadly, though, his gaiety did not last long, because she chose that moment to ask him the question which he had hoped so desperately she wouldn't give voice to.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, and already he felt his mood drop a bit, "but I am wondering, why do you wish me to come with you?" _Why do you have to ask the most intuitive questions,_ he groaned silently. He had never understood how she could dissect him like that. Her questions always seemed to have some important or profound revelation hidden in them, and he at the moment he was wishing she would let him keep his thoughts to himself.

"I enjoy your company," he said, as if it were the most common-place thing in the world. Another barely perceivable sigh passed through her lips, and he wondered if even she knew she had uttered it.

She didn't stop her inquiries, but continued on. "Yes, but why?" _Because you're one of my best friends and drop-dead gorgeous to boot,_ he thought. He knew, though, that he couldn't say that to her and found himself yet again searching for an appropriate answer to one of her questions.

"Well, when you want to be, you are a rather pleasant person to be around," Robin evaded. He knew that his answers weren't nearly enough to quench her thirst for answers, but for now, he doubted she would pursue the matter. Thankfully for him, he was right.

* * *

Okay, I know that this was insanely short for what you have come to expect from me, but I have a reason. When I was typing the rest of this chapter, I was also typing up another chapter for Follow the Leader, but then my house had a power outage, and the rest of this and all of Follow the Leader was lost. I am so mad right now that I refuse to retype the rest of it. The next update will come sooner, I promise. I think I'm going to start putting quotes at the beginnings of the chapters. I'll go back and put some on the other chapters later. Anyway, go review! Please? Oh yeah, you can now officially call me a liar. I said that Beast Boy would be in this chapter. He would have, but the power outage screwed that up. So here's all I'm going to say for now. I hereby promise that Beast Boy will appear once again in the chapter containing the wedding. It looks like that will be in two or three chapters. The next chapter will have the walk, and probably the part where Rae and Rob go get her clothes and two things that are important but cannot yet be revealed. And one more thing, I'm thinking about writing a story for the Forbidden Love board's summer contest. If I end up doing it, that will be my next venture. Look for it if you want to read it. Now, go review people! Oh yeah, here are the review responses.

AdreannaMaree: I updated! Please don't go on strike!

Arielkid78: Yep, all my stories will be Rae/Rob, if they have romance.

IHaveNoName: I can't tell you that! Then there would be nothing left for me to say in the story.

Midori Aoi: Not just the stable boy choice. There is much more to him. And I would love it if you did the art! My email is on my profile. I don't think it will let me type it on here.

Realsmartz: YAY! You love my story!

watergoddes08: More Rae/Rob-ness to come! Believe me, you won't be disappointed. And I love the evil Starfire thing too. I think she's too innocent and naïve in the show.

Pretty in Scarlet20: Believe it or not, the Rae/Star hate thing was a spur of the moment deal, but I'm glad I did it. It works out better this way. And if you liked the Rob/Rae-ness in the last chapter, just wait till the one where they pick up her clothes. My story is wonderful? YAY! I'm so glad you think so!

Umbra Puella: I completely agree with you about Star being too happy. That's one reason she's not like that in here.

raven-the-dark-princess: Don't worry. The birds will have a moment soon.

Lolopixie: I seriously meant for Beast Boy to be in here. But the storm screwed it up. Grr… But he'll be here soon.

Cherry Jade: She was just mad because the guy was with Raven. It wouldn't have mattered what she said. But that will be explained more later, I think.

Angst equinox: I tried to make it realistic-ish but some things just weren't working for me. I'm trying to use as much of reality as possible and keep the story the way I want it to go. Hope you liked the "ending" at the start of the chapter, hehe.

Ok, if I missed you, I'm really sorry, but my fingers hurt and I'm really upset about how much I'm going to have to retype. I really am sorry.

**Ciao**

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_

P.S.- I hope you like the title. I had serious trouble with that. The original title was "Titles are stupid. And I don't like them. So there." but I changed it for all of my lovely reviewers. I hope you appreciate that.


	6. Walking the Line

Guess who's back after more than seven months? Me! Okay, yeah, I know it's been a few months since I updated this and I know I said it would be out sooner and I know you probably all hate me now, but I'm really, really, really sorry. I just didn't like what I had written for this chapter, and then I had this horrible case of writers block. So a little while ago I just decided I'd sit down and write, even if it turned out terrible. But… I ended up writing stuff for FTL instead… And then I wrote Once Again… And then I started a few other things and didn't finish _those_ either… But here I am! Loaded with a new chapter and a pair of tennis shoes in case anyone gets violent because it's been so long (trust me, I'm ready to run). Just so you know, I tried to make it longer since you had to wait so long. And I put some fluff in there for you too, even if it _is_ horribly written. So sit down, get comfortable, and prepare for a fluffy chapter from yours truly. Enjoy!

Moocow

**Dedicated to: Shade, for getting me out of my writing rut the first time, even if I did fall back in, and Kawaii Parisu1, for helping me fix my name.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part. I do not own, nor am I claiming or receiving any profit from, Teen Titans, any such sub-productions, or anything related thereof. Happy?**

Moocow

_The stones were sharp,_

_The wind came at my back;_

_Walking along the highway,_

_Mincing like a cat._

-Theodore Roethke, "Praise to the End!"

**Chapter Six**

Walking the Line

Finally, they were walking through the perfectly manicured gardens, with the wind whipping at their backs and the cloudy sky above them. Okay, so it wasn't so romantic when you considered how cold it was and how likely it was that the rain would begin to pour down upon them at any given moment. But still… It had _some_ merit, at least. Raven seemed to be more content now than she had in the confines of the hallway, which had seemed quite endless when the pair of them had been walking through a few minutes ago.

Now, though, with Raven walking beside him, he felt like it was worth it to withstand the cold that had, only two days before, been a rather warm temperature. Perhaps god hadn't yet distinguished between seasons in this century.

_And just think,_ Robin thought to himself, _only fifteen centuries to go until you get to use electricity again._ Truthfully, Robin knew that wasn't quite fair. He really had no idea what century it was. But judging by the language and the not undelicate conversations, he was a little farther along than the sixth century, though probably still pre-double digits. And he hadn't heard of anyone heading off to look for the Holy Grail, and that was always a good sign when you didn't want to be heading off on any unorthodox- at least to him- "missions." Knight errantry hadn't exactly appealed to him when he'd read about it.

Still, now wasn't the appropriate time for this sort of contemplation. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, that going off on random trains of thought. He was doing it again in fact. If it wouldn't have looked so strange, he would have slapped himself in an attempt to knock some sense into him. But he was in public, and in a different time completely, so that was out of the question. What wasn't out of the question, however, was starting a conversation with a particularly beautiful empath standing next to him.

Sadly, he was beaten to it once again.

"Lord Grayson?" came a murmured request from his side.

"Must I always correct you?" Robin asked her.

"Richard, then," she began.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Are you going to answer me now?" _Oh please don't lie to me, Richard._

"What do you mean?" _Oh please don't be asking what I think you're asking. You won't be able to handle it, Raven._

"I would like to know why you wanted me to walk with you when you quite obviously have your pick of the court ladies." _I don't want to regret asking this. Oh gods, don't let this hurt me._

"I thought I answered already." _Take the hint, Rae. Don't keep pressing it._

"Not really. Are you going to give me a real answer now?" _Just tell me the truth._

"Not one that you'll be satisfied with." _Will you ever let anyone keep their secrets?_

"Well then, I suppose it would be rather fruitless to press you… You are a strange one, my Lord, and I've seen them all." _I suppose it's better than a lie, though not by much._

"I get that a lot. And it's Richard." _I probably ought to tell her about all of us… But it's so much; I don't want to blow her mind just yet. **This** Raven is so nice…_

"I'm terribly sorry. Old habits are hard to break." _Why won't he settle with tradition? Why does he have to be so difficult, this one?_

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one throwing off the routine." _It's "old habits die hard." Come on, Rae, you know that. Remember?_

His only response to this was a smile and a sigh. Neither noticed the pair of green eyes in a glassless window, staring out into the courtyard; nor did they notice that the face attached to the eyes was contorted in fury. What they did notice, was how they seemed to stay in step with each other, though neither of them meant for it to happen. And how the clouds above them, instead of being a somber presence, made everything seem softer, or less defined around the edges; it was as if it took the harsh edge off reality… or whatever _this_ was, since it certainly wasn't reality.

_Meanwhile…_

But just because the couple in the courtyard didn't see the eyes of the queen, that didn't mean the eyes of the queen were oblivious to the couple. In fact, it was quite the opposite. And the sight before her was making said queen rather irate. It is not in the nature of human beings to enjoy sharing the things we like- particularly the things we think about in an obsessive, almost stalker-like nature- with others, particularly those who we don't even enjoy being within a ten mile radius of. The same can be said of citizens in many alien nations, even if they are unaware of their citizenship in said nation.

And now, gazing upon the pair in the garden with what was believed to be a righteous fury, her hands felt as if they were on fire, but in a good way; she felt as if she could lift the entire castle, if only it would land on the woman walking the pathways with the man who would soon be hers; there was a burning sensation that seemed like it was right behind her eyes as well, which felt as if it would evaporate any raindrops that fell near them (and indeed it did, though this went unnoticed). How dare she take the man that would have been hers in a matter of days? How dare she try to replace her own affections in another man's life once again? How dare she, a slave, who had lived with many only to be loved by none, move in on the dangerous grounds of courtship when, not only had she no right to do so, but had been warned on the same offense a year previous? How dare she? But this question would have to be answered later, when she could spy at a more convenient time, as well as a more comfortable location. The raven-haired god was escorting the demon of a girl inside, having only just noticed the gently falling rain. (AN- Her thoughts were over a longer period of time than it looks like here. She was watching them for a while.)

_Back to the lovebirds…_

A comfortable silence followed the verbal exchange as they walked along the well-manicured walkway. The chill from the wind was starting to be unbearable, but neither wanted to be the one to ruin the moment; nor did either one want to know why they were so suddenly afflicted with this terrible bliss, this wonderful pain. It was as if they had fallen into a pillow-lined whole; it was rather dark and sort of cold down there, but it was so comfortable they didn't mind. In this strange, alternate universe, the two hadn't even known each other a week, and already they were falling for each other. Then suddenly both of their minds came to a screeching halt.

_Falling for him? How could I be "falling for" him? I barely know the man- er, boy- er, person. I can't possibly be falling for someone who, only days ago, just danced into my life, upset half the traditions I've been raised with, and lied outright to the queen. From what I hear, he's a flirt; and if he was willing to lie to **her**, who's to say he wouldn't lie to a mere slave… No, it would be best to shut these thoughts away and never dwell on them again. No use yearning for poison…_

_-_

_This isn't possible. That's all there is to it. I can't be falling for **her**; I live with her, and this has never been a problem before. It's just not rational. It's simply the byproduct of being thrown from my life into this… whatever this is… Besides, she obviously doesn't like me like that; I've lived with her long enough to know that. And Star would be jealous… I just need to get over this. It's a fluke, that's all. Ignore it, Rob, ignore it._

Sadly, this didn't work. After a few more minutes of continued reflection, they both realized that they were becoming rather wet and, therefore, hurried inside, where they were greeted by a manservant holding towels for the pair of them. Or rather, _Robin_ was greeted by a manservant who had _one_ towel for _him_. Raven, it seemed, didn't rank far enough up on the feudal scale to merit a towel, even one as roughly made and coarse as the one he had.

As the man turned to walk away, Richard pretended to be engaged in drying off, but when he was out of sight Robin just shook the water out of his hair and handed the nearly dry towel to Raven. For a moment she looked disbelieving and didn't take the towel.

"Well, do you want to stay wet and die of pneumonia?" he asked her impatiently.

"Pneumonia…" she murmured softly, as if it was something she half-remembered but couldn't quite place. Which, in fact, was true. At the moment, he mentally banged himself on the head; pneumonia hadn't really been discovered yet, let alone named! But she didn't pursue the matter, so he just left the issue alone. It was then that he noticed her deep frown.

"What's wrong?" he questioned mildly.

"Uh, it's nothing, really," she said in a distracted manner. "I just don't have anything to wear. It will be at least three more days until my clothing is ready, but these clothes are soaked. But I suppose that nothing can be done right now."

With a grin, Robin told her, "Think again." Now she looked more confused than distracted. He took a hold of her wrist and began towing her off to their rooms.

A few minutes later, the strange pair could be found sitting in Raven's room, trying not to laugh at her ridiculous outfit. Robin had loaned her a small white shirt and a simple pair of pants, which used to be a tan pair of the puffy over-shorts or whatever they were called, but he had ripped the seam out of this pair so that he would have a more comfortable pair of pants. While he knew better than to wear them in public, he had let Raven borrow them while her own garments were drying. In all honesty she didn't look so bad in his clothes, and he decided to tell her as much.

"You look hot, Rae," he teased her without thinking.

She grinned and played along. "Just because you think you can boss me around, that doesn't mean you can say- Wait, what? I… I don't feel warm…" she said uncertainly.

He only then realized his mistake. "No, I meant… pretty, in a way."

She nodded absently. "Yes, I know…" This caused him to raise his eyebrows. She knew? He decided not to make her any more unnerved for the moment and excused himself.

When he reached his room, he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. He had just accidentally started the windmill in Raven's mind, and even though he knew he ought to be trying harder to bring back her memories, he was enjoying being around a kinder, less hostile Raven. But this wouldn't last; that woman never let sleeping dogs lie, and she proverbially chased the woken dogs. She would recall her true identity soon enough. But really, that wasn't such a bad thing. He could use help in his mission, and she would be the best one for the job. And so with mixed thoughts and feelings, Robin laid down. After all, what good would he do if he didn't get any sleep? (Yeah, the day went quickly, but I don't have any more ideas that would work for it. But now I have plenty for the rest of the story…)

Moocow

Robin, or Richard Grayson, as everyone seemed to know him as, growled in frustration. He had been dodging Starfire's attempts all week. She had tried almost every trick in the book to get him to bend to her will, and he was running out of excuses. Thank god he lived with Beast Boy, the king of evasion. He had learned many useful ways to avoid the queen's obvious intentions, though he would never tell the changeling that as it would only serve to encourage him to try to skip out on more chores. It was the night before Raven's dresses were supposed to be ready to pick up, and the red-headed girl was trying once again to entice Robin up to her room.

"But I would really enjoy the company of one such as yourself. I have had no one to talk to as of late, and I am feeling rather lonely. I believe that someone with whom I may have a good conversation with would be helpful in remedying my bout of gloominess. Do you not agree?" persisted Starfire. _I bet you'd enjoy my company, but not for the conversation. You just want to get me alone,_ Robin thought. He was on the brink of becoming angry with his alien friend. He just wanted her to stop. Any normal person would have seen that by now, but she was spoiled to the core in this world and couldn't even fathom not getting exactly what she wanted, not to mention that she had still retained a tad bit of her naïveté.

"I'm quite sorry, Your Highness, but I'm afraid I… uh… I'm afraid… I need to prepare for my journey to town tomorrow! Yes, I really must get ready for the trip. Those annoying errands always take so long, don't they? I was actually planning on making quite a day out of it," he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"And what is there to offer there that you find so much more appealing than at the castle? A whole day would be much time wasted, as there is nothing of much importance," she responded with a semi-pouty note in her own voice.

"Oh, well, you know… I'd just like to get to know the area… I don't come around all that often…" he struggled.

"You used to come visit me often. Now I don't see you for years at a time. Is it too much to ask to talk with me for a bit?" the queen requested with such innocence that he almost forgot who he was dealing with.

"I'm so sorry, but I must get ready. If I don't pick up the clothes tomorrow, they may sell it to someone else, and I really can't let that happen. So if you'll excuse me, my dear queen," he extended his hand, which she took, and kissed her hand gently, "I really must be going." And then he turned around and proceeded to walk to his quarters, leaving behind a slightly pleased, slightly confused redhead.

Moocow

As Richard stepped up to the door of his room, something happened to him that hadn't happened in a very long time. A migraine hit him so hard and so fast that he stumbled to his knees and had to clutch at the doorframe to keep from completely collapsing in the hallway. The blinding pain was so intense that he couldn't even utter a sound of agony. He should have been expecting it, of course, as his headaches were triggered by stress and this had been a rather stressful time. But because he'd become used to the everyday stress of being a Titan, it had been so long since he'd gotten one that he'd half-forgotten about them. Now however, he remembered all too well.

Suddenly the door swung inward (lucky for our Boy Wonder, or he'd have gotten smashed into the wall, too) and Raven was standing there and looking down at him. She quickly pulled him through the entryway and shut the door with her powers. After that, he began to feel the pain receding, and soon he was clear-minded enough to realize that she was using her powers to heal him as well. "Robin…" she murmured softly.

With only the bare dregs of a mild headache still heckling him, Raven let her hands fall away from his face and looked at him with concern. He just smiled at her. "What?"

"What?" she repeated him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"I heard you say something…"

"No, you didn't. And you had better tell me what's wrong with you, or so help me, I won't be doing that again," she scolded.

"It was no big deal, just a little headache is all," Robin told her with a sigh.

"Excuse me? I felt that, you know, and it wasn't 'just a little' anything. I thought you had gotten your head slammed into a door," she argued.

"Look, don't worry about it. It doesn't happen often, so you won't have to deal with again, more likely than not." She reached out a helping hand as he started to get back on his feet, and he took it gratefully.

Unfortunately, the unexpected migraine and subsequent healing had left them both with lowered subconscious barriers, and Raven's mind was assaulted with a few disturbing and incomprehensible images. Her body grew stiff and her hands clenched around his own. "Rae? Raven? Raven, answer me. What's wrong? Rae!" Robin said with increasing alarm. All of a sudden, she blinked and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"What… what was that? I saw… red. And green and yellow and black and purple and blue… It was so mixed up and I was spinning and I think I saw you and I think… I think I was there… Not just then, but… sometime… But those weren't _my_ memories. They were _yours_…" she rambled softly, more than a little alarm in her voice.

"Shh…" he soothed. "Yeah, those were my memories. I guess they would be a little confusing to you right now…" Robin paused a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell her. "Rae, you _were_ there. You were with me. Don't you remember any of it? Don't you remember what it was? Starfire was there too. And Garfield. Come on, you have to remember something!"

In the middle of his little speech, she began to shake her head, growing more violent by the second. "No! No, I couldn't be there. She couldn't be there! Stop it, it's not true!" Raven exclaimed. He tried to take her hand, but she jerked back and ran through the door to her own room.

"Okay, so maybe that was a little too sudden for her… And I guess I might have over-done it… Damn it all,_ why_ can't she just remember!" he growled to himself. With an angry feeling in the pit of his stomach, he started rummaging through his drawers, looking for something to wear the next day. Deciding he didn't even care at this point and that it wasn't too early for him to go to bed, he stalked over to the bed and slid under the covers. As he mumbled incoherent things about stupid mistakes and stubborn girls, he drifted off into what would be a very interesting dream.

Moocow

All too soon he was wakened by the sound of pounding on a door and, when that ended, he was being shaken awake by a slightly irritated Raven. He tried to grasp back at sleep once again, but now he couldn't even remember what he had been dreaming of; only the vague recollection of something enjoyable remained.

"Whaddya want?" Robin mumbled groggily.

"I felt something from you… again. But this time it was… strange," she informed him slowly.

"Strange? Strange how?" he asked as he pushed the blankets off his warm body.

"I… I haven't felt it coming from you before," she told him with her head cocked to one side.

"Yeah? Well, can you describe it a bit more, because-" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as he realized what emotion she had felt from him. And with that unfortunate epiphany, he quickly jerked the covers back over his body.

"Is something the matter?" Raven questioned with mild concern.

"Uh, no, not really, just… you know. It's nothing. Cold. That's all. Don't worry. Um, you can, uh… you can go back to your room now. If you want, I mean. But you probably don't want to be in here anyway. So just go. I mean, you can. If you want to. But, um, yeah…" Robin stuttered with a rising fear that she would discover his dilemma.

The woman beside his bed frowned deeply at his arrant lie. "I'm not an idiot, you know," she began. "Now what is wrong?" When he didn't volunteer any information she gave him a warning look that, had it been anything else, would have wrought the truth out of him in moments. But with the situation as it was, she would have to force it from him. "You had better tell me, or I can assure you, you _will_ reap the consequences."

"Rae, just don't worry about it. Go back to your room, and get some rest," he urged her.

"You think I'm going to be able to rest with your emotions so… so… so volatile? I think not. Now, Richard, either you tell me, or I make you tell me," she intoned in a low voice that could be mistaken for something other than the threat it was meant to be. With a deep, long-suffering sigh, he pushed the covers back down again. For a minute silence reigned. Then- "What's wrong with it?" Raven asked quietly.

His eyes had previously been engaged in glaring at his problem, but after her words he looked up sharply. It had sounded like something Star would say, not Raven. She wasn't nearly naïve enough to ask something like that. "Excuse me?"

"Do- does it need to be looked at? There is a doctor near the Queen's quarters. Should I go-" Raven began.

"NO! I mean, no, it'll… it'll work itself out," Robin muttered with a faint blush.

"I really think you should see someone about this. It could be serious…" she urged.

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he insisted.

"If you won't let a professional look at it, then at least let me," she muttered, reaching her hand out.

"NO!" he exclaimed. Before her fingers could get anywhere near their destination, he grabbed her hand and pushed it back. "Don't."

"Look, there's something wrong, okay? You need to let someone look at it…"

"I said no!"

Regardless, her hand was reaching once again, and once again he reached out and grabbed it. This time though something else happened. It was like his brain was being flooded with every memory he had of her, and it seemed that they were in no specific order. First she was falling down an elevator shaft until he'd caught her; then she was a small child with her arms wrapped around him; next he was standing in front of her hospital bed trying to protect her from the Beast; now a barely clothed Raven was being caught in his arms after Slade had dropped her from a building; then a white clothed Raven was hugging him tightly in the middle of the street. They were all jumbled together, some he remembered and some he didn't, all jumbled together and shoved into a split-second timeframe so that he could barely see one before another rushed in.

Robin looked up at her face. "Hm…" he murmured, cocking his head to one side. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. It was a short, sweet kiss, almost innocent in nature, and they separated after a moment, both feeling more confused than anything. Then Raven leaned forward and kissed him back.

Moocow

Yes, I know I'm evil. But… I'm about to get kicked off my computer and it's the middle of the night and I'm worried everyone will hate me for taking so long to update and I'm trying to leave off at a place that will give me somewhere good to start for next chapter (which WILL be up sooner, even if that means it sucks and is a LOT shorter). SO… I know I promised fluff, but you got a little (ahem, sort of). But that means there will be more in the next chapter! I promise! I just couldn't get this where I wanted it in less than five hundred pages, so I cut it off at ten. Don't complain; I'm planning on getting out faster updates.

On another note entirely, I've decided that I need a beta. Anyone want to volunteer? I'm just tired of spending for-freakin'-ever on editing my stories and then post it, only to look at it fifteen minutes later and see twenty more errors. And the plus for being my beta is you get to see it before everyone else, and maybe even give me ideas for the stories… Oooooohhhhh, lucky you, lol. But seriously, I do need a beta and I would really appreciate any offers. Thanks!

_Ciao i miei amici_

_**angelus abyssi**_


End file.
